The present invention relates to a novel and unique personalizable sports-themed ice chest, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and unique personalizable sports-themed ice chest having a main ice chest housing and a selectively openable and closable lid member which form a prolate spheroidal structure, the selectively openable and closable lid member forms a first portion of the prolate spheroidal structure and is provided with design football laces thereon, and a rectangularized base is contiguous with the prolate spheroidal structure, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional ice chests, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and unique personalizable sports-themed ice chest.